


you've seen the butcher

by sayoteel



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Mild Gore, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayoteel/pseuds/sayoteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he'd always been a stress eater but this was new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've seen the butcher

**Author's Note:**

> i'm weeks behind but the word for the prompt was "cynosure".  
> i didn't capture the word very well but i tried to capture the essence of it.

Something that felt as good as it tasted.

Something he could actually swallow.

Elation, far greater than he'd ever felt before, was rushing through him as he tore into the meat he had carved for himself. Every part of him wanted to move faster, to not bother wasting time gnashing his teeth on tough gristle. He wished he was a snake so he could truly encompass it, feel the prey slide down his throat in its entirety, but he managed to find a sort of peace in keeping a slower pace.

He ground his teeth in time with his heart, both beating hard, both pumping blood. His breaths slowed gradually until he was deeply inhaling the thick iron odor of the flesh.

 **Savoring** the heavy veil of warmth that seemed to surround them now.

Suddenly, the act felt scandalously intimate but the thought came and went before he could indulge it too much. At the very least, it was a private affair.

It was a parasitic relationship but a fervent, visceral one and, for once, there was no pretending. He didn't **have** to feel, he felt because he **wanted to** , and the perfect sensation of his tongue scooping loose chunks of flesh from off a bone was enough to elicit a small noise somewhere between longing and pleasure.

He didn't feel guilty, not even a little. If he hadn't taken the eyes out first, he might've looked into them, as if to say, "I **understand** you now."

Now, the humming in his head was quiet and his restless fingers moved only when he willed them to.

Now, he was **human** , if only for a few moments.

He was intertwined with the being on the ground under him. They were **connecting as humans did** and he could process this feeling and he recognized it as kinship, the likes of which he hadn't felt before, not even when he thought he should.

Breathless, lips dripping with adoration, red like roses, as he ate. Every cold crevice inside him was being bathed in heat. The sight of somebody cracked open for him, **only him** , was intoxicating. As another chunk of flesh disappeared into his mouth, he knew he was the possessor of this life and body and it took all of his strength to keep breathing, keep his glistening hands steady.

He was absolutely sure, as his tongue explored his meal's torn esophagus, that he was in **love**.


End file.
